Uno
- 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Madrid, Spain (raised in Ise-Shima, Japan) |birthdate = January 11th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Dark red |hcolor = Orange |hobby = Swimming, watching soccer |relative = 2st, Waka-san, Force |like = The sun setting over the sea |dislike = Beef |appearance1 = pop'n music 8 (as part of the Miracle 4) |appearance2 = pop'n music 14 FEVER! |theme = World Tour (formerly) Cyber Flamenco |designer = shio}} Uno is one of the characters of Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! and the first member of the Miracle 4. Personality ご存知アイドルグループ「ミラクル☆４」のリーダーは面倒見のよいおにーさん。 個性豊かなメンバーをまとめるのは暴れ牛をあしらうより骨が折れるってさ。 The leader of the idol group "Miracle☆4" is known as a caring brother. He brings together the quirky members to deal with a rampaging bull and broken bones. Uno is the leader of the Miracle 4, he seems to be a courageous matador. Appearance Uno appears to have short and wavy hair with a simple orange color. Uno's attire is a black hat with yellow lining on his head, a traditional matador suit that's cerulean blue with yellow designs such as the brooches on Uno's hips, yellow belt, and gold spandex arm guards. He wears black shoes and long white socks. He has his red cape at all times, with a green circuit-like pattern on the underside. In his 2P color palette, Uno's hair color shifted into a blond color, while his eyes are colored fuchsia. His entire outfit is colored magenta, and the yellow designs become slightly lighter. His cape is the same color as his eyes, and has a pink circuit pattern. Cameos Although Uno retains his original appearance from Pop'n 8 and FEVER!, the color of his attire seems to be different. His hat, pants, and shoes are plain white, and his cape is colored orange. His hair is shaded into a brown color and he has a purple tie, unlike his debut. The band on his hat and the highlights of his outfit remain their respective colors though. This only occurs in Force's FEVER! Win animation from Pop'n Music 9. Uno has a minor cameo in the Pop'n Xmas animation from Pop'n Xmas 2004 ~Tenshi Noutagoe~, wearing his original attire and holding a rose. Uno makes a cameo in Force's Win and Dance animations once again in Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE. He is shown wearing a new outfit, consisting of white pants, blue boots with gold trim and a gold belt, and a white shirt underneath a blue coat with white cuffs and red shoulder pads with gold tassels. His hat remains the same. The attire only appears in Force's Dance animation. in Force's Win animation, he appears to be wearing his original attire once again, albeit with pure gold shoulder pads. In Force's 2P palette, Uno gains new colors as well. In his Dance animation, Uno's skin tone darkens and his eyes are dark blue with yellow hair. His pants, shoulder pads, shirt, and gold trimming remains the same, but his boots and coat are black, and his hat is white. In his Win animation however, he returns to his original 2P colors see in Pop'n 14. NET Self Etymology Uno is a Spanish term, meaning "one", related to being the first character of the Miracle 4. Trivia *Although Uno is the first character of the Miracle 4, appearing in Pop'n Music 8, he was the last Miracle 4 character to have his own debut song, shown in Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!. **Force was chosen first to make his own debut song in Pop'n Music 9. The Miracle 4 didn't make their debuts in order through Pop'n Music 9-14 FEVER! *Uno's birthdate is a reference to his status as the first member of the Miracle 4. *Uno's Magical 4 counterpart is Anne. *Uno is one of the several characters who have number etymologies for their names. **Uno, from Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! and the Miracle 4, is the number 1. **Anne, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park and the Magical 4, is the number 1. **One, from Sunny Park, has the same number. **2st, from Pop'n Music 10 and the Miracle 4, is the number 2. **Nbiri, from the Magical 4, is the number 2. She will later make a debut probably in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. **Waka-san, from Pop'n Music 12 Iroha and the Miracle 4, is the number 3. **San, from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia and the Magical 4 is the number 3. **Force, from Pop'n Music 9 and the Miracle 4, is the number 4. **Quattro, from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET and the Magical 4, is the number 4. **Yon, from Iroha, is the number 4 in Japanese translation. **One of the characters of the group, Goshichi, from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden, is the number 5. **Roku, from Pop'n Music 6, is the number 6. **Nana, from Pop'n Music 7, is the number 7. **One of the characters of the group, Goshichi, from Sengoku Retsuden, is the number 7. Gallery Animations Uno8.gif|Uno's animation in World Tour Uno.gif|Neutral (Cyber Flamenco) UnoGood.gif|Good UnoGreat.gif|Great UnoMiss.gif|Miss UnoFever.gif|FEVER! UnoLose.gif|Lose UnoWin.gif|Win UnoWin2P.gif|2P Win Screenshots Uno8.png|Uno in Pop'n Music 8 06_1_01.gif|Uno in Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! UnoWin_14.png|Uno's Win frame Uno2PWin_14.png|2P Uno's Win frame UnoF.png|Uno in Force's Win animation in Pop'n music 9 UnoU.png|Uno in his Dance animation in Pop'n Music 14 UnoU2P.png|2P Uno in his Dance animation Bandicam_2014-06-01_18-35-54-385.png|2P Uno Uno17Dance.png|Uno in Force's Dance animation from Pop'n Music 17 Uno17Dance_2P.png|Uno in 2P Force's Dance animation Uno17Win.png|Uno in Force's Win, also from Pop'n Music 17 Uno17Win_2P.png|Uno in Force's 2P Win Mira4.png|Uno in Pop'n Xmas Category:Characters Category:Miracle 4 Characters Category:Fever! Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Fever! AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Category:Males